Aragorn and Arwen
by Moria Polonius
Summary: There must have been something more about Arwen than JRR Tolkien described if the guy like Aragorn fell in love with her. This is my version and it might get lengthy.
1. Default Chapter

The characters are not mine, I do not intend to make any money out of my writing.  
  
Forgive me abusing the beautiful speech of Sheakspeare and Tolkien. English is not my first language. Comments welcome. Just be gentle, this is my first fic.

Prologue  


The night was beautiful. But then almost all nights in Rivindell seemed beautiful to him. Stars shone as brightly as ten years ago, when he had left.  
  
"It's good to see you home, Estel." There was a hint of reproach to Elrond's words. Aragorn smiled guiltily. He shouldn't have waited that long, but he feared seeing Arwen earlier. He had to be sure he was able to control his emotions first.  
  
"And I am glad to be home," he responded. Strange that he still thought of Rivendell as home. But he spent too much time traveling to think the northern fields of Arnor or to the vast green lands of Gondor as home. He developed very strong bond with both Gondor and Arnor and begun to consider the Dunadains his family, but it was still Rivendell that he would choose to rest from his quests at.  
  
He realized, however, that this would not last long. It would change as everything else in his life. As his feelings for Arwen, for example, although this one change was a relief.  
  
Ten years didn't pass without a trace on a youth that left the Elven woods. It had been ten years of expierencing the human ways, of growing up. During those ten years he realized that he had fallen in love with Arwen only because of her beauty. He knew next to nothing about her. And as the new faces entered the picture, as new places revealed their importance, as he begun to feel the weight of destiny on his shoulders, thoughts of Arwen faded away.  
  
"Come," Elrond said. "We shall discuss the news you brought from Mithrandir with Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He missed his 'brothers' who helped Elrond rise him and teach him. And he did have a couple of tricks to show them, the ones he picked up from Dunadains, Gandalf and others. Even before they had trouble finding him in the woods; they would never be able to do it now.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall, he almost stopped in a midstep. On the second end of the hall stood Arwen, engrossed in conversation with her brothers. He searched his heart and was glad to find none of the previous infantuation. Arwen was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, but she was like a star. Shining brightly, but cold and distant. She was to be admired, not to loved.  
  
He bowed courteously to Elrond's daughter and made warmer greetings with Elladan and Elrohir.  
  


Chapter One  


Aragorn had a strange feeling of a déjà vu. It was almost twenty years ago, but the events went almost in the same pattern. He arrived to Rivendell, was greeted by Elrond and taken to meet Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
But twenty years ago his primary concern was to find out whether or not he still harboured feelings for Arwen, and now his concerns were of a much more serious matter.  
  
The orcs and other slaves of Mordor were clearly setting to attack Lothlorien. Their forces were great and supported by a wicked magic. Aragorn heard that one of the ancient Witches from far north east was awakened and allied with the Enemy.  
  
"Lothlorien shall not be defeated," said Elladan with conviction. Seated around the small table in the ancient library was Lord of Rivendell and his family. It would be so good to just talk, Aragorn thought. Just talk, not have a war council. I participated in too many of those already. 

He looked around the place. He could remember how the library was one of his favourite places in the house of Elrond. The knowledge contained within the numerous volumes held a magnetic attraction to him. The history that he could almost see seeping from the pages could only be comparable with meeting new people and visiting new places. The poetic stories he used to surprise the members of Ecthelion's court he had learnt in this very chamber.

Aragorn's attention was brought back to the reality by the soft female voice.

"Galadriel and Celeborn would not allow anything evil enter their domain," Arwen backed her brother up. Her perfect features were strained with worry. Lothlorien was a second home to her; she had spent more time with Galadriel and Celeborn than anybody else and the thought of the Evil overtaking the Golden Wood was totally unbearable to her. She didn't care if anybody could see her concern -- she was too scared this time to control herself.  
  
Aragorn felt quite similar, but he had a little more knowledge about what they were supposed to deal with. Shaking the nostalgia off his mind, he focused on the topic of the meeting.  
  
"The orcs alone would never enter Lorien. But, helped by the powers of the Witch, there is no way of telling what they would be capable of. The Witches were very powerful."  
  
Elrond sighned, his fingers nervously tapping the marble surface of the table. "I have never heard about the Witches, Estel, and I dare say I have a longer memory than you."  
  
"I haven't known of the Witches either, until this one appeared in the Ash Moutains. I went to Rhun and I have searched the ancient castels. Witches have nothing to do with Numenor or with the Elves. They were Men native to Middle Earth millenia ago and they were very similar to the Istari. When I met Mithrandir he told me a little, but not anything enlightening. They were before the Istari. Mithrandir spoke of them with great awe."  
  
"Millenia ago! They should exist no more. Where this one came from?" Elrohir enquired.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I know not. And I doubt we shall find an answer here among us." He repeated everything he heard from Gandalf. "I shall leave for Lorien tomorrow morning. The Elves of the Golden Wood should use any help they can."  
  
After short discussion it was agreed he should go alone. There was not much either Elrond or his children could do about the matter.They had Rivendell to worry about. Aragorn left the chamber unaware of Arwen's very intense gaze focused on his back.

***

Arwen was trying to follow Estel's trail, but found it rather difficult. No, not diffcult. Impossible. Not only was he going at increadibly fast pace, but he also covered his tracks well. So well that she was positive there was no point of trying to join him. She would never catch up or find his way. I will just have to go to Lorien by herself, she thought. Her father and brothers would not be pleased at the prospect of her being alone on such a long trip, but they were never going to find out. She knew the way well enough after all.  
  
The woods she was going through were very peacful, comforting. It was a long time since she had time to wander around all by herself. Being the mistress of Rivendell, now that Celebrian had sailed away, was a very demanding and time-consuming task.  
  
"Arwen, what are you doing here?"  
  
She spun around at the totally unexpected voice. A little behind her she spotted a tall, familiar figure, blended with the background so well that almost invisible. She cleared her throat to cover for her surprise.  
  
"Estel. I am here to join you."  
  
"I don't remember anything about company being said at the meeting. I was supposed to go alone." Aragorn came closer, his movement soundless. Like an Elf, or even quieter.  
  
"I have talked to Father later and convinced him that I should go."  
  
Aragorn raised a brow sceptically. "Why you and not Elladan or Ellrohir?"  
  
Arwen made an attempt not to bark a reply. It would be unbecoming for an Elven princess. What was he thinking? That she would be a burden? Just because she was a woman she wasn't good enough company for him?  
  
"I know the Golden Wood and it's surroundings better than Elladan or Elrohir. Or you."  
  
After a moment of hesitation he nodded. "You are probably right. Any help would make a difference. It's just... It is going to be dangerous, Lady Undomiel."  
  
She laughed, her mood improved greatly. Actually she felt flattered that he thought of her safety.  
  
"I know how to take care of myself, Estel."  
  
He nodded again. "In that case, there is no time to waste." Even as he was saying this he couldn't keep a pang of concern away. Celebrian was supposed to know how to take care of herself too. There were many dangers waiting out there even for a two thousand year old Elven princess. And he felt that Evenstar was untouchable. If anything happened to her, it would mean the end of the old ways. With a curt nod, he stepped in before her, leading the way  
  
They both headed east, to the Caradhras.  


*** 


	2. The cave

Once again, sorry for any errors and words misused. Writing with a Polish- English dictionairy may have surprising results.  


Chapter Two

The days were warm, nigts also, as it should be in the middle of the summer. Unfortunately Arwen was unable to find any pleasure in the journey or in the wounderful weather, since Estel was going so fast that she had simply no time for admiring the landscape. Was he doing it deliberately, she wondered. Was he testing her? She could understand the haste, time was precious, but not to a point that they could not speak a word to each other. After a day of keeping up with Estel and being forced to walk carefully down the often perilious path, she was so tired that she barely had enough strengh to eat something before the sleep overcame her. They didn't talk in the evening, by the fire. She had never been a talktive person, but Estel was always silent as a stone. She missed some conact with another being. Man, Elf, she would even settle for a Dwarf! As it was, she could only ponder over the danger coming down on Lorien and feel the dread more with every step she made, or try to solve the riddle that Estel was.  
  
Well, the conditions were less than luxurious, but she refused to complain. A daughter to Elrond and Celebrian, granddaughter to Galadriel and Celeborn would not complain, no matter what. If Estel could endure all of that, so could she.  
  
She just hoped something would happen that would make him slow down a little.  
  
Be careful what you wish for, Arwen thought some time later, when Estel stopped at the peak of a small hill. The Misty Mountains were rising before them, but his eyes were fixed on something to the south.  
  
She followed his sight and saw a strangely glimmering, dark cloud.  
  
"A hurricane," Estel explained.  
  
"Here?!" Arwen exclaimed increduously. Hurricanes so far to the east were extremly rare.  
  
"Happens."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Arwen's superior eyesight told her already that the hurricane was coming straight at them. They probably had a couple of hours, but not the entire day.  
  
"If we go really fast we could reach the feet of he mountains and find some cave to hide in."  
  
Go really fast? What did he mean by that? That they would have to go even faster? She clenched her teeth and said, "Let us hasten."  
  
When they reached the cave the wind was blowing so strongly that it was almost impossible to walk. Arwen didn't even eat anything, she just gave in to the exhaustion and fell asleep on the bare ground.  
  
Aragorn watched her with mixed feelings. He had completely no idea what to think. Arwen was much stronger than he could have suspected. She did not say a word of complaint the entire journey so far, although he saw her misery. She was accustomated to traveling with comfort and company of a suite and he felt guilty for not even trying to lessen her discomfort. Was it a punishment, he wondered, for those months of painful dreams she had given him years ago? Was he trying get something out of Arwen, to prove himself that all those feelings were reasonable? That they weren't wasted? A wave of shame washed over him. He was not particulary vindictive by nature. It was not her fault that he fell in love with her back then. She did nothing to encourage him, how could she?  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, deciding he would be nicer to Arwen form this moment on. He would let her rest and slow down. If it wasn't for this strange feeling he had when looking to the east, he would have probably done it already. Something was going to happen. He had a peculiar ability to sense danger, death, change. He could rarely apply it to himself, but this time he knew something was awaiting him in the east. Whether it was a good thing or bad he knew not. It was something that was going to change his life forever, and he had to hasten to prevent it happening, whatever it was. There was no place in his life for changes.  
  
Arwen woke up in the morning feeling every muscle in her body. Estel was sitting at the front of the cave, looking outside. There was some food he prepared for her lying on one of the stones. She begun to rub the sleep off her eyes, not knowing what's happening. Until now Estel had to wake her up ever morning.  
  
"No need to hurry," she heard. " We are going to stay here for a while. The weather does not permit us to make our way any further."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Past noon. I do not expect to set out today. Perhaps tommorrow morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There is a potion for you." Estel went to the fire. "It will ease your pain and make you warmer." He handed her a cup.  
  
Arwen blinked at this unexpected display of solicitude. "Thank you." 

She began to sip the hot potion and sat with her back against the wall. The potion seemed to help already. Estel looks troubled, she thought. She was a very perceptive person, but it took her a long time to begin to recognize some of his expressions. One had to look very deep to see anything on his face. He was a master of concealing his emotions.  
  
"Arwen. I am sorry I have put you through all those difficulties. I am afraid that my anxiety gained the upper hand of me."  
  
Arwen smiled tiredly. Anxiety. It was only anxiety, not a way of telling her that she was useless.  
  
"You feel it too? This foreboding every time you look to the east?"  
  
Aragorn nodded gravely. "Yes."  
  
"Than why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you doing it? Why are you helping Lorien? Lorien is not your responsibility." Arwen thought she saw a flicker of offence and hurt in Estel's gray eyes. Strange, yesterday those eyes were as unexpressive as stones.  
  
"Fighting the Enemy and his allies is my responsibility. Helping friends is my responsibility."  
  
"I... I am sorry. I did not think you feel so bonded to the Elves."  
  
"Is it so strange, considering who I am?"  
  
Arwen was looking into his eyes as if hypnotized. "No, I think not," she whispered finally.  
  
Estel let her go. His eyes lost their magnetic focus. "Why are you doing this? Why did you feel it is necessary for you to go?"  
  
"I love Lothlorien. I have to defend it."  
  
"It was not what I was asking, lady Undomiel," Estel said softly. This time his eyes and voice required honesty of her. She knew what he was asking. He wanted to know what she could contribute to the imminent struggle. She was not a warrior, she had never been. There was a time when her brothers attempted to arouse her interest in a swordplay, but she was unusually resistant to their endeavours.  
  
"I have been thinking." She swallowed hard, afraid of voicing her fears, but then noticed the corners of Estel's mouth lift up slightly. She realized how her statement must have sounded and she laughed. "Really, Estel, I do think sometimes."  
  
"Undoubtly." His deadpaned words made her laugh even harder. Then her laughter ceased. There was nothing merry in her thoughts.  
  
"I have been thinking about the Witches. As you said, they were women who comanded magic."  
  
"That is right."  
  
"Magic the women use is different from the magic of the men. I felt this difference might be crucial. I, as a woman, could be of some use."  
  
"It would be hard to find a woman more powerful than Galadriel."  
  
Arwen shook her head.  
  
"Galadriel draws her strength, her power from the Golden Wood. She is a very old Elf, tied to her land, to the nature. The point of my going with you is to prevent the need for confrontation. If the magic of the Witch is as great as you say, Galadriel might not be able to defend Lothlorien."  
  
"An you may?"  
  
"I... I know not. But I cannot hide safely in Rivendell if I can help in the smallest measure!"  
  
The quiet reply surprised her.

"I understand." Indeed, gray eyes mirrored understanding. Arwen felt a bond being born between them. She would not have to act a princess anymore, she would be asking him to slow down when she was tired, she would talk to him. She didn't remember when she had a person she could be completely honest with. With Estel she could, she knew.  
  
"Sing something."  
  
"Sing?"  
  
She nodded. "You have wonderful voice, I remember from Rivndell."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "As you wish, lady Undomiel."  
  
And he began singing. After a while Arwen joined him. They discovered that they made a great duo. 


End file.
